


Kau

by Himehoshina13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau melakukan segalanya untukku, dan aku merasa tak pernah dapat melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Setidaknya, di hari yang spesial ini, biarkan aku memberikan segala yang kubisa untuk membalas kesempurnaan dunia yang tercipta tiap kali kau berkata, 'Aku mencintaimu.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau

Aku tahu.

Terkadang saat lampu dipadamkan dan kau berbaring dalam diam di sampingku, kau tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Aku tahu.

Saat matamu yang tak terpejam itu memandang kosong langit-langit ruangan, kau sedang melihat film tentang masa muda yang telah lewat di antara kegelapan.

Aku tahu.

Ketika kau mulai melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku dan membenamkan kepalamu di antara helai rambutku, kau sebenarnya sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kegelisahannya agar tetap dapat tersenyum di hari esok.

Aku tahu. Kau takut. Kau cemas. Kau khawatir jika seiring dengan usia yang semakin bertambah, kau akan semakin kehilangan jati dirimu. Kau tak ingin melepaskan caramu menjalani hidup dengan bersenang-senang, menikmati segala yang ada di hadapanmu dan terus berjuang hingga batas terjauh yang sanggup kau raih.

Aku tahu segala tentang dirimu, bahkan yang kau sendiri tak sadari.

Aku tahu karena aku adalah orang yang kau pilih untuk menjadi kekasih abadimu, belahan jiwamu, Kiyoshi Teppei.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Khusus dibuat untuk ulang tahun Kiyoshi Teppei, karakter yang mampu menumbuhkan ketenangan hati.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Siang hari di rumah kita biasanya terasa sepi.

Kau selalu pergi lima hari dalam seminggu. Mengajar dan mengurus mahasiswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar, duduk di depan komputer, mencoba merangkai kata sementara batas waktu pengiriman naskah terus mendekat. Kuhabiskan waktu dengan mengutuk diriku sendiri dan menyesali batas waktu yang kelewat singkat. Dan biasanya aku akan melupakan betapa sepinya rumah kita.

Saat senja tiba, kau akan mengetuk pintu kamar sambil tersenyum. Satu tangan menjinjing kantong plastik berisi makanan dari restoran, berkata dengan nada lembut, “Kau pasti melupakan makan siangmu lagi bukan?” dan kita akan makan berdua di ruang makan, membicarakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini (muridmu yang mendapat penghargaan atau kritik dari editorku yang datang, hal-hal tidak penting yang merupakan bagian dari rutinitas).

Meski hanya berdua, malam terasa lebih ramai karena ada kau yang mengisi rumah ini.

Ada kalanya, saat batas waktu telah terlalui dan akhir pekan tiba, kita akan pergi ke luar berdua. Sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman atau makan di restoran keluarga, dan terkadang berbelanja buku di toko buku bekas tepi kota. Kegiatan sederhana yang menyenangkan, dan kau selalu menyebutnya sebagai ‘kencan’ tak peduli jika kita tak semuda itu lagi untuk menggunakan istilah itu.

Sejak aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan marga asliku dan menjadi ‘Kiyoshi’, dengan cara seperti itulah kita hidup. Menjalani rutinitas demi rutinitas yang menjemukan. Hidup di dunia yang terlalu biasa tanpa ada gejolak seperti yang biasa kutulis untuk naskahku.

Berkali-kali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, ‘ _Apakah kau bosan padaku? Apakah akan ada masa di mana kau akan bosan padaku? Ataukah masa itu sesungguhnya telah tiba namun kau selalu menutupinya?_ ’

Dan berkali-kali, senyum lembut dan tepukan di puncak kepalaku menjawabnya. Kau akan berbisik dengan suara berat penuh sayang, “Aku mencintaimu.”

Teppei, kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa sempurnanya hidupku tiap kali kau mengatakannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya, kiranya apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalasmu?

Hari ini spesial.

Tidak peduli jika batas waktu pengiriman naskah jatuh sepuluh hari lagi, aku memilih untuk mengabaikan komputer dan keluar dari kamar. Makian editorku tak kudengarkan, sengaja kucabut telepon rumah untuk menghindari teror berkelanjutan.

Menggunakan celemek motif bunga-bunga yang meski telah berusia tiga tahun namun tetap terlihat seperti baru, aku mengobrak-abrik rak buku, mencari kumpulan resep kue yang telah berdebu. Butuh satu jam untuk menemukannya, terselip di antara koran lama yang belum sempat kubuang.

Ada seribu satu kue yang bisa kucoba untuk kubuat hari ini. Sambil menarik bahan-bahan membuat kue yang kupesan lewat internet dari tempat persembunyiannya di lemari dapur, aku menggumamkan pilihan-pilihan paling sederhana yang ada. Tak mau mengambil resiko.

Aku tahu kau menyukai cokelat dan keju namun membenci krim. Tapi, jika aku yang membuatnya, aku tahu kau pasti akan melahap habis semuanya. Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat pada tanggal yang sama, kubuat kue hangus yang terasa pahit di pangkal lidah. Namun, kau tak menyisakannya dan tetap tersenyum.

Dan jangan kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau memaksakan diri. Keringat di lehermu itu jauh lebih jujur dibandingkan wajah dan mulutmu, Teppei. Lagipula, tengah malam kau bangkit dari ranjang karena perutmu mulas bukan?

Kuhabiskan waktu hari ini untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak di dapur. Kegiatan yang biasanya kau lakukan di akhir pekanmu sementara aku nyaris gila dengan pekerjaanku.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau sudi melakukannya? Mengapa toleransimu sangat tinggi terhadap pekerjaanku? Mengapa kau mau menerima aku yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan benar ini?

Yah, mungkin kau memang satu dari sekian banyak orang aneh di dunia ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kukatakan adalah: _aku sudah berusaha keras kali ini_. Beberapa kali mencicipi adonan kuenya, aku terpaksa mengernyitkan alisku. Aku yakin sudah melakukan semua tahapan dan takarannya sesuai dengan buku. Namun rasanya … tidak buruk, namun aku juga tidak bisa mengatakannya sebagai lezat.

**Dan jangan tanya penampilannya.**

Setelah memesan ramen dari toko di ujung jalan tempat dulu kita sering makan bersama, aku menancapkan dua buah lilin dengan bentuk angka tiga dan tujuh di atas kue. Dengan cokelat cair menulis ucapan selamat di atasnya.

Lupa, seharusnya aku menulis dulu baru menancapkan lilinnya, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi tak masalah. Hanya beberapa cacat kecil saja, kurasa kau masih bisa membacanya kalau kau mau. Tapi tanpa membacanya kau pasti sudah dapat menebak apa yang aku tulis di sana bukan, Teppei?

Bel berbunyi. Aku berlari ke pintu masuk. Mengintip di lubang pintu dan menemukan seorang pedagang ramen dengan kulit gelap berdiri di sana dengan gelisah. Tak perlu cermin, aku tahu penampilanku berantakan. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mengelap tangan yang kotor karena cokelat pada celemek dan menata rambutku kilat.

Tukang ramen itu tercengang sejenak melihat penampilanku. Lalu, tanpa berkomentar dia hanya menyerahkan dua mangkok ramen ukuran besar yang kupesan dan tersenyum, memberitahu berapa uang yang harus kubayar. Setelah menerima uang, dia pergi.

Aku bersyukur dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah menata ramen di atas meja bersama kue yang berantakan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke gudang dan mengambil sebuah pajangan bunga dari plastik tua. Berdebu dan kotor, aku membersihkannya dengan air sebelum meletakkannya di tengah meja.

Sempurna.

Anggap saja begitu.

Satu-satunya hal yang harus kulakukan setelah ini hanyalah pergi mandi dan membersihkan diriku sendiri. Aku kotor, dipenuhi cokelat dan debu serta sangat berantakan. Siapapun yang melihatku saat ini pasti mengira aku baru saja lolos dari sebuah badai yang mengerikan, bukannya bekerja di dapur.

Setelah meyakinkan diri tak ada sisa cokelat menempel di rambutku, aku mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuhku. Baju spesial yang kusiapkan untuk malam ini sudah kuletakkan di kamar. Namun, begitu kubuka pintu kamar mandi, kulihat kau sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

“Kau pulang cepat hari ini?” tanyaku dengan nada menuduh yang tak kumaksudkan.

Kau hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian bekalang kepalamu. Aku berani bersumpah jika kau sama sekali tak merasa gatal, kau hanya terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan jika kau sudah melihat apa yang kupersiapkan. “Aku berusaha untuk menyelesikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin untuk melakukannya. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin menghabiskan hari istimewa dengan seseorang yang istimewa juga?”

“Seharusnya kau memberitahuku!” tuntutku.

“Sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan.” Kau berjalan mendekat. Menepuk wajahku yang memerah dan meletakkan dahimu di pundakku yang masih dilapisi handuk. Kau berbisik pelan. “Dan aku sangat senang kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama.”

Aku tahu seharusnya aku bersikap jujur di saat seperti ini. Namun aku hanya mendorongmu menjauh dan membuang wajah. “Jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak pernah memecahkan telur lagi sejak tiga tahun lalu.”

Kau tertawa. “Bukan masalah besar untukku.” Dan kau kembali mendekat. Memelukku erat.

“Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika perutmu sakit.”

Kau tertawa, berbisik, “Terima kasih.”

“Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya padamu!”

“Apa?”

Kuangkat wajahku, menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan kita yang cukup mencolok. Memandang mata cokelatmu dalam-dalam dan menemukan wajahku terpantul di sana. Berbisik, “Selamat ulang tahun, Kiyoshi Teppei. Kau tahu, kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku.”

Senyum yang terukir pada wajahmu adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Setetes air mata menggenang di sudut tergelap. Menetes saat senyum itu semakin lebar. “Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu.”

Kurasakan bibirku ikut membentuk senyuman. Kubalas pelukanmu bdengan pelukan yang sama eratnya. Menggumam. “Ya. Aku juga.”

Satu lagi tahun bertambah pada usiamu, dan kita menyadari jika baik kau atau aku tak lagi muda. Namun, karena kita memiliki satu sama lain, aku menyadarinya. Waktu tak pernah berputar untuk kita. Waktu terhenti di saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

…*…

.

Malam ini, saat lampu dipadamkan dan kau berbaring di sampingku, aku lah orang yang tak dapat tertidur.

Saat mataku yang tak dapat terpejam ini memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap, gambaran masa muda kembali berkelebat seperti film. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, saat kita mulai mencoba untuk terbuka satu sama lain, saat kita memilih untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekedar pertemanan.

Aku takut.

Aku cemas.

Aku gelisah saat memilikirkan mungkin akan ada waktu di mana kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan berkata jika kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Dan jika saat itu benar datang, akankah aku masih bisa tetap melakukan kehidupan biasa ini?

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena segala rutinitas hidupku yang membosankan ini, semuanya bergantung padamu. Teppei, kau adalah pusat dari hidupku. Ramai di kala sepiku, senang di kala sedihku, tawa di kala tangisku. Apa kau tahu?

_Aku mencintaimu._

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku di dadamu, merapatkan tubuh kita berdua hingga suara detak jantungmu yang teratur adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kudengar. Kepejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati keheningan yang memabukkan.

Berbisik, “Teppei, apa kau pernah menyadari, jika aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti dirimu?”

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^  
> Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk husbando saya yang paling sabar dan tangguh. Semoga masalah lutut cepat selesai ya ^^ #hush  
> Pertama kali mencoba menulis chara x reader ternyata lumayan seru juga. Seperti main otome game. Tokoh utama di sini yang menjadi pasangan Teppei tidak hanya bisa dibayangkan sebagai perempuan lho, tapi juga laki-laki XD  
> Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^  
> Yogyakarta, 10 Juni 2016


End file.
